


Speechless

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au, mechanic!Dean, painter!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fixes Cas’s car and the moment they meet they both feel a strong pull towards one another but are too nervous to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean had just finished fixing up the engine of a Honda civic when he heard his dad calling out his name.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, shutting the car’s hood.

"You’ve got another customer" John said, pointing over his shoulder towards a mustard colored toyota.

Dean let out an inaudible sigh, but he didn’t dare argue with his father “fine, but this is my last one today, okay?”

"Alright" John nodded and walked back to his office. Dean considered asking his dad for a ten minute break, but then decided that he’d better just go over there and get this job done with; he wiped the grease off his hands with a towel, and stuffed it into his jean’s back pocket. Dean gave his fifth customer of the day a quick once-over while walking up to him. He was about the same height as Dean, with pale skin, dark hair and bright, blue eyes.

"Hey; I’m Dean" he introduced himself, looking straight into the young man’s eyes.

"Cas," the man reciprocated, extending his hand.

Cas held Dean’s gaze with his piercing blue eyes while they firmly shook hands. Cas was staring into Dean’s stunning green eyes intently, but their moment ended when the long silence reached an awkward point. Dean cleared his throat loudly, and Cas ran a hand through his messy hair.

"nice ride" Dean smirked, circling the 1976 vehicle, examining it.

"Thanks" Cas ignored Dean’s sarcastic tone, "but, um, the AC hasn’t been working" he said, stuffing his hands into his red hoodie’s pockets.

"Alright" Dean murmured, lifting up the hood an inspecting its contents "well, this shouldn’t take more than two hours, tops" he told Cas,

"Okay, I’ll just wait here, then" Cas shot Dean a tight smile before going to sit down in the "Winchester’s Garage" makeshift waiting area, which was basically just a couple of couches and an old vending machine.

Dean watched Cas walking away until a hand on his shoulder startled him. He turned to find his younger brother smiling smugly at him.

"Who"s the hottie?" Sam asked his brother, nodding towards Cas, who now sat on a couch, phone in hand.

Dean rolled his eyes and chose to change the subject “busted AC” he said, after a minute, grabbing his tool kit.

"Well," Sam persisted, lifting an eyebrow at Dean "judging from the way you were checking him out, I have a feeling you want to do more than just fix up his car." Although Dean had never admitted anything out loud, Sam knew that his brother was about as straight as a rainbow, and he teased him constantly.

"Oh, shut up" Dean scowled at Sam, "Don’t you have something to do? Or are you a full-time stalker now?"

"Heeeeeeyy, it IS a small garage" Sam extended his long arms, and motioned around himself "and anyways, it was impossible not to notice all those sparks flying around when the two of you look-"

Dean interrupted Sam by throwing a wrench at him, but he was anticipating it, and caught it just before it could hit his chest, “okay, okay” Sam put his hands up in surrender “I’m leaving” he said, dropping the wrench to the floor, “I’be got a hot date, and I have feeling soon you’ll have one too” he stage whispered, pointing at an oblivious Cas and winking suggestively at his big brother.

"Bitch" Dean spat out just as Sam begun to walk away,

"Jerk" Sam replied automatically, without even turning around

Dean really just couldn’t get mad at Sammy, no matter what that little nerd did. The 24-year old mechanic shook his head and got straight to work, thinking all the while about what had happened in the past 10 minutes. He knew that Sam wasn’t just joking about those sparks between Dean and Cas, and even though he pretended to be mad at Sam, he was actually contemplating what his brother had said. Cas was definitely hot, and for Dean that was usually enough, but this time it was different. He peeked over the hood of the car to glance at it’s owner; there was something about that guy that made Dean just want to stare at him forever. Dean pulled himself out of his trance, and willed himself to focus on doing his job. He pushes his earphones into his ears and listened to some AC/DC while working diligently; he was able to keep this up for about 45 minutes before a great big distraction got in his way. Dean had gotten so absorbed in his work that he hadn’t noticed Cas walking towards him, so he jumped when he saw that Cas had suddenly materialized right beside him; he cursed under his breath. Dean pulled out his earphones and faced Cas, wow! His lips looked so damn kissable up close.

"Hi" Cas said after a moment, acting casual even though he was fighting the urge to count all of Dean’s cute freckles.

"Hey," Dean responded, still a little flustered by the sudden invasion of personal space, (not that he did anything about it) "whatsup?" He asked, avoiding Cas’s eyes. And lips. And everything.

"Nothing, I uh, I just got bored, I guess" Cas ran his long fingers through his hair, and for a moment Dean actually wanted to just grab it and fix it, in fact he could just imagine it, running his hands through that dark mop- stop it, Dean! He scolded himself

"Well, um, you could watch, I guess, but it’s probably gonna be pretty boring" dean wiped his hands on his towel nervously, he wasn’t entirely sure he was comfortable with Cas watching him, but he didn’t know what else to say.

"Thank you!" Cas beamed, he was so close, Dean could smell him, he smelled like peppermint and pine,"I promise I won’t get in your way" he smiled sweetly at Dean and then grabbed a nearby folding chair and plopped down onto it. Dean tried to act like he couldn’t care less about the man sitting behind him, but he actually felt extremely conscious of Cas’s presence, and his blue eyes, watching him. He popped his earphones back in and tried to think about anything but Cas; he failed.

Cas too, was thinking about Dean, in fact, he was very much enjoying the view of Dean’s glorious ass. He knew for a fact that he never stood a chance with a guy like Dean, so he just decided to allow himself to enjoy this-whatever this was- and made sure not to let it get to his head. He didn’t even consider the possibility that Dean Winchester might like Cas-the-awkward-loner. He told himself over and over, that nothing was going on here, Dean was going to fix Cas’s car, they would say goodbye and never think of each other ever again, but for some reason, he didn’t believe it. He wanted Dean to be more than just an acquaintance, he wanted to get closer to this man with the green eyes, whom he felt so pulled towards. Cas had always been very introverted and even anti-social, so he was too afraid to speak to Dean, instead he sat in silence, watching. He admired the width of Dean’s shoulders and felt his heart speed up as he observed the movements of Dean’s arm muscles. Daayum. He had to stop thinking about Dean, all this dreaming would only make it that much harder when this garage was in his rearview mirror. Reality struck Cas, and for a second he felt like a deflated balloon when he thought about the fact that he would never see Dean again, and what’s worse? Dean probably wouldn’t even care. If only he knew that Dean was worrying about the exact same thing.

 

When Cas got back from the vending machine, Dean had finished his work and was shutting the hood of the car. Cas almost choked on his soda when he saw what Dean did next; all that bending over had cramped him up, so he had to stretch out. Dean knew Cas was watching, so he placed both his hands at the base of his back, and arched it slowly. He didn’t go all the way, but it was enough for his shirt to ride up and expose a tiny bit of toned stomach. Cas’s jaw dropped, and he stared, eyes wide; he silently thanked the Lord that Dean was too cool to wear one of those weird, blue jumpsuits, because the faded jeans and black t shirt were really doing it for him. Dean let out a small grunt as he straightened back up.

"You’re all set!" He announced, smiling mischievously at Cas’s facial expression.

Cas cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself, but he didn’t trust himself to speak yet, so he nodded, and took another sip of soda. Something flashed across Dean’s face when Cas absent-mindedly licked his lips. It was gone as soon as Cas noticed it, but his legs were moving before he realized what he was doing. Cas looked down at Dean’s full lips while walking over, but when he was just less than an arm’s length away, he swerved left and squeezed himself in between Dean and his car to get to the driver’s side of it. Since the space was so tight, Cas had to turn himself to fit, and even like that when he walked past, his body was so close to Dean’s that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Both men were breathing in short, strained breaths, and their eyes were focused onto each other. It felt like hours had passed before Cas scooted away, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

"So, uh I guess I should test it out" Cas mumbled, opening the car door. Invading people’s space had never bothered Cas, but the closeness had left Dean flustered, and turned on. He just looked down and rubbed the back of his neck; all the little hairs stood on edge from the warmth of Cas’s breath on them just moments before.

When Cas was satisfied that his AC was working, he got out of his car and thanked Dean, who then lead him to his father’s office to take care of the bill. Dean wasn’t the type to hold back, but why did Cas make him feel so nervous. Several minutes later, when he saw Cas leaving John’s office, and walking back towards his car, he still had no idea what he should say.

Cas’s inquisitive eyes met Dean’s as soon as he walked up to him. The sun was setting and the last few rays of light highlighted the height of Cas’s cheekbones. He looked so beautiful in that moment, like an angel, thought Dean.

"So, uh, thanks again Dean" Cas smiled shyly.

"Yeah, don’t mention it Cas" Dean wanted to say something more, like "do you want to go out sometime?" But the words didn’t form in his dry mouth and he just settled for "drive safe". Through the windshield, they memorized each other’s faces on last time before painfully breaking eye contact.

Cas really didn’t want to say goodbye, he couldn’t, and neither could Dean, so they just waved at each other, and then it was over. Cas drove away and didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas thought they wanted to just forget about each other’s existence, but destiny had other plans. (Good plans ;)

 

.

Dean didn’t believe in love at first sight, hell he wasn’t sure he knew what real love was at all. He had only been in one (kind of) serious relationship, about 6 months ago, but he found himself unable to commit to the girl, so he hadn’t tried to fall in love again since. But for the last 4 days he had begun to think that maybe sparks really can fly when two people see each other for the first time, maybe sometimes people can just form a connection the moment they meet. Destiny was his only theory about what he had felt with Cas last tuesday at the garage. Dean sat up in his bed with a sigh, he had to stop dreaming about those blue eyes, this was getting out of control. As Dean showered, he willed himself to forget about Cas, and he knew exactly how to do it.  
«»  
Cas downed his 7 shots one after the other without stopping for a breath. He had always been good at holding down his liquor, thanks to his fast metabolism.  
“Wow” the bartender exclaimed, genuinely surprised. Cas smiled at her and asked for a beer after that, she just shook her head and handed him a bottle.  
“That’s my boy” Gabriel, who had been watching the whole thing with a grin on his face finally spoke. Cas gave a small laugh before rolling his eyes at his foster brother. Ever since Cas had moved into his own apartment 4 years ago, he made it a point to hang out with Gabriel at least once a week. So when Gabriel had called him to meet up that night, Cas had immediately told him about Harvelle’s roadhouse, the saloon he had discovered 4 days ago after his visit to the Winchester’s Garage. After Dean had fixed up his car, Cas had driven around mindlessly until he saw the roadhouse and decided to stop for a snack. And as much as Cas wanted to forget about Dean and that whole evening, the roadhouse was actually a cool place, so he decided to come back. Cas let out a little sigh at the thought of Dean, why couldn’t he just get him out of his head? He took another sip of his beer and looked down at his hands, he noticed there was a smudge of green paint just above his wrist, green, oh like Dean’s eyes.  
“why the long face Cassie?” Gabe asked, interrupting his thoughts, “everything alright?”  
“Yeah Gabe, Im fine” he lied “just, uh been busy, a lot on my mind I guess”  
“Well then good thing we got a night off to unwind” Gabe took a sip of his martini, winking at his younger brother.  
“Yeah” Cas replied, he really just needed to relax, and have some fun.  
As luck would have it, at that exact moment, a certain someone walked into the roadhouse with the same intentions.  
“Hey Jo” A deep voice said, as someone walked up to the bar. Dean sat down on a high stool, and looked over his shoulder at the man sitting at his right. he froze when he saw a pair of wide blue eyes staring back at him. For a moment they just sat there, waiting for the shock to wear off. Dean was the first to snap out of it, he cleared his throat before he spoke, “Cas?” The surprise was evident in his voice.  
“H-hello, Dean” Cas greeted him, suddenly unable to find any words.  
“Wow, uh, its good to see you” Dean replied, with a crooked little smile.  
Another moment of intense staring. This was real.  
“You too” Cas finally managed, he just hoped Dean couldn’t hear his heart drumming violently against his chest.  
At this point both Gabriel and Jo were intrigued by the exchange, and extremely curious, Jo was the first to interrupt.  
“So, um, do you two know each other?” She asked Dean, lifting an eyebrow at her long-time friend.  
“Yeah,” Dean broke away from Cas’s gaze to look at her ” I fixed up Cas’s car earlier this week” he answered. When he peeked over at Cas he was still looking at him, his head tilted to the side just a little. Damnit he was so cute!  
“Oh!” Jo smiled now, “cool, so what can I getcha Dean?”  
“Get me started with a round of shots Jo” he was gonna need a lot of alcohol tonight. Dean was not prepared to meet Cas again, and he had no idea how to react, so he just did what he came here to do, he drank.  
Meanwhile Gabe, who could feel the sexual tension in the air, decided to go talk to some chick sitting alone across the room. Even Jo was serving a couple of guys on the other side of the bar, so it was just Dean and Cas now. They both sat there, wondering wether they should still try to forget about each other’s existence, or accept that fate brought them here for a reason. Cas was contemplating ignoring Dean and getting drunk out of his ass, when the most unexpected thing happened. Dean turned towards him and offered to buy their next round of drinks. Cas just nodded, feeling a mix of surprise and ecstasy. Had the greek sex god just bought him a drink, wait was he speaking again? Yes, those gorgeous lips were moving.  
“So, you, uh, do you paint?” Dean asked, surprised at how nervous he felt. Cas was cute, but Dean didn’t even know if he was available, and even of he was, was he into guys? So many questions, and for some reason he needed the answers. He felt like he need to get to know this man. When he saw Cas squint in confusion, he reached over and touched his fingers to Cas’s wrist, where a streak of paint remained. The touch was light and quick, but Cas had to look down to make sure his hand was not on fire, it wasn’t. When he looked up again at Dean, he saw that he was blushing slightly, his eyes expectant.  
“Oh” Cas squeaked, rubbing absently at the place where Dean’s rough skin had been “I-I do, yes, actually, I’m a painter” he mumbled, in a quiet, low voice.  
Dean lifted his eyebrows, looking impressed, “that’s cool” he said, hoping to keep the conversation going. He could see that Cas was a little flustered, and wondered how long he would be able to keep a conversation going with the shy artist. Apparently, the more buzzed Cas got, the more he opened up, and before they knew it, Dean and Cas were laughing hysterically at nothing in specific. Dean hadn’t drunk as much as Cas, but he was feeling pretty light-headed, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom. As the cool water ran down his face, Dean managed to clear his head slightly and assess his situation. He had a hot, drunk painter waiting for him at the bar, and although Dean wanted to rip Cas’s clothes off right there and then, he had also really enjoyed just being with him. After a few deep breaths, Dean decided that he didn’t want to do anything stupid, not that he was scared to make a move, no, nervousness had nothing to do with his decision to be “friends” with Cas, not at all.  
Cas placed his palms on the sides of his head to stop the room from swirling, he had gotten nervous around dean and drank a little too much. It took Cas several minutes to search the room for Gabriel, he coudln’t really focus on anyone’s face, but he was pretty sure his brother was gone. But hadn’t they just gotten here? He looked at clock on the wall, it was already Midnight. Cas dropped his elbows onto the bar. he had been talking to Dean for four hours. He let out a proud chuckle, this was probably the longest date he had ever been on. But his smile drooped when he realized that this was not a date, and he was in fact alone, abandoned once again. Cas was too dizzy to look up when he felt a strong hand on his back, but the deep, soothing voice he heard pulled him back into reality. Dean. Dean was here. Dean was touching him. He could only hope this was not a dream. When Cas straightened up a little, the warmth left his back, and he missed it immediately.  
“Hey, Cas…. You ok?” Dean’s lips were pressed tight and his eyes showed concern.  
“Dean” cas leaned into the larger man’s chest, wrapping an arm around his firm middle. He heard Dean clear his throat, but didn’t move. Dean half rolled his eyes, and tightened his jaw, it took every inch of resolve he had to pull Cas away from him, but he did it anyways.  
“Dean, you stayed” Cas looked at Dean appreciatively as he sat down right next to him, sometime during the night their chairs had gotten pushed closer, and so their legs touched while they sat. “Even Gabe left me Dean, everyone leaves me, my parents left me” the sadness in Cas’s blue eyes broke Dean’s heart but this whole thing was a little too much chick-flick for him, and he wasn’t sure how to respond.  
“Yeah, I’m here Cas,” he tried to comfort his new friend by placing a hand on his shoulder, “and I’m not going anywhere” he promised, his eyes leaving Cas’s pale face to search for Jo. He asked her for a coffee and drank it while Cas rushed to the men’s room. He still looked like crap when he returned, his white button-down crumpled to hell, and his eyes red and droopy, his hair was a mess, but in a very arousing way. Dean could feel the caffeine kicking in, so he knew he was ok to drive home, his only concern was that he had to take Cas with him. Seeing as there was no other option, Dean payed their bill, pulled his jacket over his plaid shirt, and lead Cas out of the roadhouse. Cas enjoyed the support of Dean’s strong arm around him, but was conscious enough to walk without leaning onto Dean too much.  
“I’m sorry Dean” Cas mumbled as he sat in an unfamiliar car. “Thank you” he added when Dean didn’t reply. He hated being a burden on people, but with Dean, it just felt, right. He heard something like “Just get some rest….I’m taking you to my place” before he fell into a light, mostly-unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up in Dean's bed the next morning and they have breakfast with Sam. (Yes I'm sure you can tell by now I suck at summaries)

Cas groaned as he opened his eyes, the familiar hungover feeling taking over his body. His head spun when he tried to sit up in his- wait this wasn’t his bed, or his room. As Cas looked around him at the simple, somewhat messy bedroom he was in, the previous night’s events began to flood into his mind.  
"Dean" he whispered to himself, this must be his bedroom. Cas swung his legs over the side of the bed and took a few deep breaths; then he noticed a bright orange post-it note on the bedside table with his name on it, so he picked it up.  
"Bathroom last door to your left, have some aspirin -D" was written on the back of the note. Cas stuffed the orange paper in his jean’s pocket and swallowed two aspirins with a gulp of water from the bottle on the table. He laid back down for a few minutes and then decided that he probably wasn’t going to fall back asleep. He found his cardigan on a chair along with his phone and wallet. He grabbed his things and made his way out of the unfamiliar room, stopping to steady himself on the doorframe before stepping out into the hallway. Cas saw his name on a new toothbrush on the bathroom sink and smiled at how adorable Dean was. When he looked into the mirror though, his lips twisted into a grimace, he looked like hell. His eyes were still red, his lips were dry as sandpaper, and his clothes were a whole other story. For a moment he almost stepped into the shower, but then he remembered where he was. Dean Winchester’s house. Cas did his best to wash up and even ran a wet hand through his hair to get it to behave, if only just a bit. The color was starting to return to his face, and the room was swaying less, so that was good. Cas massaged his temples, suddenly feeling nervous all over again at the thought of talking to Dean, mostly because he couldn’t remember everything from last night and was worried he might have done something stupid. After a few moments Cas left the bathroom, only to be confronted by a man he didn’t recognize. A tall man who Cas assumed was Dean’s brother, was stepping out of the room opposite the one he had woken up in.  
"Oh, hey, you’re up!" The younger Winchester smiled at Cas warmly.  
"Hello" Cas’s voice sounded tired.  
"I’m Sam" the long-haired man said, offering his hand to Cas, "Cas right?" he provided  
"Yes, you must be Dean’s brother" It sounded more like a question.  
"In the flesh" Sam responded before descending the stairs, "come on, you must be hungry" he motioned for Cas to follow him.

 

Dean had been up for about half an hour, and after leaving some water and aspirin for Cas, he made his way downstairs to get some breakfast going. He tried not to think about how beautiful Cas looked while he slept, but he couldn’t. The only thought in Dean’s mind while he whisked the eggs was that he should have asked Cas out the day they met. Dean’s head was still throbbing, but he managed to make some pretty delicious scrambled eggs anyway. He had just finished eating when he saw Sam come down the stairs, with a disoriented Cas at his heels. He looked smoking as always, with his messy hair and ocean-blue eyes. 

"Morning Cas" Dean greeted, standing up to put his dirty dishes in the sink.   
"Hey" Cas replied, his voice even rougher than usual. He stood awkwardly at the kitchen doorway, feeling out of place in the Winchester home. He watched Dean drop his plate into the sink and then pull two coffee mugs out of a cupboard.   
"Coffee?" Dean offered, lifting a mug in Cas’s direction.   
"Ah, I um, really don’t want to be a bother…" Cas tried to refuse, but Dean had already filled the mug, and was walking towards him. He couldn’t help but offer a grateful smile when Dean handed it to him. Their fingers brushed against each other and when his eyes met Dean’s, he felt warm all over.  
"Thank you" Cas said, "I mean, for everything" he vaguely remembered throwing up, and Dean dragging him up some stairs and into his room.   
"Don’t mention it" Dean then walked away from him to get some coffee of his own. He was smiling when he turned to address his brother,   
"So, how’d it go with Jess last night?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Fine" Sam answered, while washing an apple which he had just pulled out of the fridge.   
"Just…Fine?" Dean prodded, grinning widely, but his younger brother just responded by giving him one of his classic bithfaces.   
"Okay" Dean shrugged, but he continued to watch Sam as he sat down at the dining table and opened up his laptop. With a little head shake Dean returned his attention to Cas,   
"So um, I guess you met my dork brother?" Cas didn’t respond yet, he had made the mistake of looking at Dean’s lips while he spoke, and if the coffee mug he brought up to his gorgeous mouth hadn’t gotten there when it did Cas might have actually lost it.   
"Yes,"Cas looked over at Sam, who barely lifted his eyes from his screen. He didnt want to look back up at Dean so he just stared out to window.   
"So, want some eggs" Dean nodded towards the pan on the stove,  
"No, thank you" Cas took a large gulp of coffee, trying to finish it quickly so he could leave. "I, uh, where are we Dean? I mean what is your address?" Cas had texted Gabriel to come pick him up, but he didn’t know where from. Dean frowned in confusion, "uh, what?" he asked after a moment.  
"I was going to ask my brother to come get me" Cas explained, trying not to think about how sexy Dean’s frowny face was. "I really should leave, I don’t want to bother you any longer" he looked down at his coffee, waiting for a response.  
"Aw, cmon man, it’s fine you’re not bothering us" Dean looked genuinely offended that Cas wanted to leave and that made Cas blush just a little, he wasn’t used to anyone caring about him so much, and he was enjoying it.  
"…And I can drive you home, don’t worry about it" Dean added. Cas was touched, but he couldn’t ask so much of Dean.   
"That’s very kind of you" Cas smiled through his lashes, wondering what he had done deserve such kindness from Dean. They stared at each other in silence, their eyes betraying their emotions. It was only when Dean glanced down at Cas’s lips that they realized how close they were. Without even realizing it, they had shortened the distanced between them to less than an arm’s length. Dean turned his face, and caught Sam watching them from behind his laptop screen, an amused smile on his lips. Cas took a step back, making a mental note to observe people’s personal space boundaries. He downed his coffee, and it burned just a little, but he didn’t really care.  
A text from Gabe pulled Cas out of his thoughts,  
where r u bro?  
"Dean, as much as I appreciate your offer, you have done more than enough, and my brother is willing to come get me, so I think I should be on my way" Cas didn’t really want to leave but he didn’t think he could handle being in a car all alone with Dean yet. Hell, he didn’t think he could ever be alone with Dean and not be all over him.  
Dean was actually a bit relieved that he didn’t have to be alone with Cas, God knew his resolve was getting weaker by the minute. So he gave Cas his address and watched his hands as he typed into his phone several times. A small, (adorable) crease had formed between his brows, but it disappeared after Cas clicked his phone off. He said something about his brother being here soon, and before he knew it he heard the doorbell ring. Dean was a little surprised at how quick the ten minutes of (comfortable, not awkward) silence had passed, and suddenly he didn’t know if he wanted to say goodbye. After a quick bye from Sam he led Cas out, and he knew he wanted to see him again, but how to say it? He met Gabriel, who thanked him for looking after his little brother, and then walked back towards his car, leaving Dean and Cas alone on the porch.   
"So, um Cas," he tried to make eye contact as much as he could while saying this "I really had fun last night"   
"Me too" Cas replied.  
"So, y’know if you wanna get together again sometime,"  
"I would really like that" Cas smiled and it was the kind of smile that made Dean feel warm and happy, but also very aroused.   
They exchanged numbers and then Cas walked away, but not before he’d received a shoulder-squeeze from Dean. This time both men had firmly decided that they would see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Cas's Gallery exhibit and all is well until they cross path's with Cas's angry ex.

Cas fidgeted with his tie, tightening and loosening it over and over until it was just right. He looked at himself over in the full-length mirror one last time when he heard a snort from the door. 

"You look fine Cas" Michael reassured his foster brother.

"Are you sure?" The younger man wrung his hands, feeling extra nervous today. Not only did he have a huge gallery exposition, but he was also meeting up with Dean. He had called him two days ago and invited him to come, trying not to make it sound like a date. Just hearing Dean’s voice again had made Cas’s stomach knot up, how was he going to be near him again? Michael’s loud sigh interrupted his inner freak-out.

"You really like this guy, don’t you?" He was smiling now, shaking his head at Cas

"I, he’s just, I guess-Dean’s really nice" Cas could feel his face heating up, so he just looked down at his shoes, pressing his lips together tightly. Get a grip, he thought to himself. When he lifted his head, Michael was chuckling, clearly amused by how flustered Cas was getting. 

"Oh, come on, Gabe already made fun of me, Michael!" Cas glared at his brother, recalling the weekend’s events. When Gabriel had picked him up from the Winchester house Sunday morning he had immediately assumed that Dean and Cas had slept together, and no matter what he said, Cas couldn’t stop his brother from teasing him. He wondered if his crush was that obvious to Dean too, but soon Gabriel confirmed that "you two have got it bad". 

 

On the drive to the gallery Cas mentally prepared himself to meet Dean, he had turned on the radio to fill in the silence so Michael wouldn’t speak to him while he went over his plan; it was vague yet simple: Get Dean Winchester, whatever it takes. At the Gallery Michael promised to get out of Cas’s way as soon as Dean arrived, but the foster brothers managed to spend an hour together making fun of other artists’ paintings before that happened. 

«»

"Wow, did you take a shower?" Sam Winchester asked his brother, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Oh, shut up" Dean gave his little brother his signature don’t-make-fun-of-me look.

"No way, I cannot get over this Dean, YOIRE GOING TO AN ART GALLERY! WITH CAS! OH MY GOD!" Sam was really excited, considering Dean had never done anything so sophisticated in his whole life. 

"One more word and I’m taking the shirt off!" Dean threatened, grabbing the hem of the pale blue blouse he was wearing. It was Sam’s so it didn’t fit perfectly, considering the kid was huge, but he had been forced into wearing it.

"Fine, you got me, but don’t pretend you don’t like it Dean" Sam smirked before walking out of his brother’s room. Dean sighed at his reflection, feeling out of place wearing anything but plaid. Wow, I’m in way over my head, he realized. He really did like Cas and it felt so strange, because he’d never actually felt that way about a guy before. Dean played for both teams, sure, but the only relationships he’d been in that lasted longer than one night were with women, that was what he was used to. At least until a certain blue-eyed man walked into his life a week ago, leaving Dean a nervous wreck. He smiled stupidly while he drove to his non-date with Cas, wondering what on earth he was going to do with himself.

Dean tightened his jaw as he stepped off the elevator on the 4th floor of the gallery, suddenly feeling lost because he had no idea what to do in a place like this. Fortunately, he didn’t have to walk around the maze by himself for too long because he heard a rough voice calling out his name. Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Cas, who stood a few feet to his right. He looked sexy as ever in his black suit, and Dean didn’t even care that he was gaping because Hot Damn!

Cas gave a satisfied smile when he saw Dean’s wide-eyed look; at least now he knew that Dean was definitely was not straight.

"I think this is a better look than last time, then?" Cas asked, still smiling.

Dean made a little sound in his throat and shut his mouth, hoping that it wasn’t too late to try and look serious.

"Yeah, uh, lookin’ good Cas" Dean lifted his eyebrows quickly, while nodding his head in approval.

"I’m glad you could make it" Cas’s eyes swept over Dean’s body as he took a few steps towards him. 

"Well, I have a feeling this is going to be worth my day off. Shall we?" Dean motioned with his left hand for Cas to lead him. Cas nodded and began giving Dean the grand tour. He showed him all his paintings, which were actually quite good. They were of nature landscapes mostly, some dark and stormy, other bright and colorful. Dean learned about Cas’s interest in flowers and insects, especially bees. He also found out what Cas was short for; Castiel Collins was written below each painting along with a caption and a number with could be used to determine the price of the piece. The tour was pretty enjoyable, if not a little awkward at times, since Cas had to stop and exchange pleasantries with lots of people. Dean couldnt decide if he felt more nervous when Cas would be talking to strangers while he stood nearby silently, or when he and Cas were alone. Castiel always stood too close than was socially acceptable, and at first Dean was a little uncomfortable, but soon he got used to it. Throughout the three hours Cas and Dean kept subconsciously brushing against each other. Either a hand or shoulder or knee. They sometimes held each other’s gaze for too long, or looked at each other’s lips hungrily. They didn’t even realize how stupid they must look to everyone else, they were too focused on each other. Cas wasn’t sure why, but he felt comfortable talking to Dean; as they walked around the gallery, Cas told him that his parents had died when he was a baby, and that he had grown up in foster care. He told him about his annoying older brothers, Mike and Gabe. Dean listened to every word, and even opened up a little himself. He didn’t like talking about his mom to anyone, but he did quickly mention that she was dead. Mostly Dean spoke about Sam, and Cas could tell that he was really proud of his brother. Time flew by as Dean and Cas got lost in each other, and it was only when Cas suggested that they get some coffee, did Dean realize how long it had been, and that he was actually kind of hungry. So at around 6 pm they headed down to the fancy cafe just opposite the gallery. The orange sun hung low in the sky, and a cool spring breeze floated in the air as they made their way to the cafe. Dean held the door open for Cas and soon fell into step with him as he walked up to the counter. They ordered their coffees, black for Dean and cappuccino for Cas, along with a blueberry muffin which they agreed to split. Dean didn’t even bother telling himself that he and Cas were just friends, simply having some coffee. He knew it would be a lie, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he had a massive crush on Castiel, that ship had sailed and there was no turning back now. He couldn’t help but notice how absolutely hot Cas looked when he ate, and Dean found that he was unable to stop himself from watching Cas’s mouth. And obviously Cas noticed, so he continued to tease Dean, licking the crumbs off his full lips extra slowly. Dean responded by ‘accidentally’ brushing his leg against’s Cas’s under the table. Castiel looked away, unable to look into Dean’s eyes while he felt his cheeks warming up. That was when he saw her, sitting all by herself on the other end of the cafe. Cas froze at the sight of a red-headed woman sitting by the window, coffee in hand. He was worried he might run into her here, but he was hoping that somehow he would get lucky and manage not to. Suddenly Dean was saying his name, and his head snapped back toward the man in front of him. Dean looked worried.

"Cas, what is it?" Cas’s eyes were wide with fear and Dean was getting scared. One moment Cas was fine and the next his face had filled with panic. "You okay man?" He asked after Cas didn’t respond.

"I-uh, yes" Cas said in a small voice, his throat suddenly dry. He sipped his coffee to avoid having to speak, but Dean persisted. 

"What happened? You look like you saw a-" An icy glare from the other side of the cafe silenced Dean, and he jerked his head back slightly, shocked by the intensity in the red-headed woman’s eyes. Dean had never seen her before in his life, so he was confused as to why her face was so filled with hatred. His eyes flicked over to Cas, who was still looking down at his coffee,

"Cas, who the hell is that?" 

"No one, I’m sorry, don’t worry about it" Cas replied without meeting Dean’s eyes.

"Cmon man, don’t lie to me" Dean was getting frustrated now, what the hell was going on here?

A little sigh escaped Cas’s mouth as he began his story. “She’s my ex, April” his shoulders tensed while he told Dean about their breakup: after spending two weeks together, Cas had told her that he was bi, and she took it very badly. She got mad and they fought, but when she started to get physical, Cas just ran, not wanting to complicate things even more by hurting her. This was 3 months ago, and he hadn’t seen her since. The reason she was here though, was that April is one of the gallery’s art commissioners. 

"I’m so sorry" Cas had seen how angry April looked, and Dean probably felt really uncomfortable right now. "I knew she’d be here but I really didn’t want this to happen" He couldn’t look at Dean just yet, he felt too exposed and embarrassed. There was a tense moment for Dean to absorb all this new information, but his reaction took Cas by surprise.

"Hey" Dean gently placed a hand on Cas’s forearm, ducking his head to try and get him to look at him, "It’s okay" he said soothingly as Cas slowly lifted his head. His shoulders relaxed when he saw the warmth and concern in Dean’s face. When their eyes met, it felt like they were the only two people in the whole world. The corners of Cas’s lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, Dean didn’t care that Cas’s psycho ex looked like she wanted to skin him alive, all he cared about was him being okay. "Thank you Dean" he wanted to kiss Dean so badly right now, and he knew he was blushing so he looked down again and took a sip of his cap.

"I’m sorry we ran into her Cas, if you wanna leave we can do that" Dean offered, and although Cas was tempted he also didn’t want to let April control him like that.

"No, lets-lets just finish our coffee" he said, taking a bite of muffin. 

Dean nodded, allowing himself a quick look in April’s direction while he sipped his own. She locked eyes with Dean one last time before standing abruptly and storming out of the cafe, apparently unable to bear seeing Dean and Cas together. Cas noticed and relaxed visibly once April was gone. Dean let out a sigh, suddenly conscious of how close he and Cas had gotten just today, and not just in a physical sense. Dean was taken aback by the emotion he felt towards Cas. When he looked into those blue eyes he felt like he was where he belonged, it was stupid and he knew it. Dean felt Cas’s knee against his own when he shifted in his chair, it really was an accident this time, but he couldn’t help but feel little tingles run up his body.

Dean and Cas didn’t speak for another ten minutes, neither of them really felt like saying anything, however this did not mean they did not have some serious eye sex. They knew that as soon as the coffee ended, their time together would too, so they strategized. Cas had been dropping subtle hints at Dean with his body language all day, while Dean had relied mostly on cocky comments and soulful stares. They both knew what they wanted, but what with Cas’s rusty people skills and Dean’s emotional constipation, they weren’t very successful at expressing it in words. So that was how Dean and Cas ended up saying goodbye to each other once again, albeit with a hug this time, but nothing more. Dean pulled away from Cas quickly, even though he wanted nothing more than to just feel his warmth. PDA had never been his thing, but hugging Cas had just felt like the right thing to do. He cleared his throat as he stepped back and opened the impala’s door. 

"So, I’ll see you around Cas" Dean said, already anticipating seeing him again.

"I hope so Dean," Cas replied, sad that their evening had ended but excited to see Dean again. With a nod Dean got into his baby and drove off, watching Cas in his rear-view mirror as he did. The same thought was running through both of their minds: "next time. Next time I have got to tell him".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter about Dean and Cas texting.

Dean was sitting on the couch on Saturday night, phone in hand and a frown on his face. It had been 27 hours since he had seen Cas, and he was missing him, God help him he was really just missing him. But he didn’t want to call him and ask to meet up, not yet. He had told himself that the next time he saw Cas he would tell him how he really felt about him. Or he would try, at least, because the emotions he was feeling were difficult to express with words…….or were they? Was saying ‘I love you more than anything and need you so much’ so hard to say? Yes; for Dean it was. 

"Just text him already dude" Sam’s voice floated in from the direction of the kitchen.

"Shut up!" He replied without turning to look at his brother.Sam just chuckled, and didn’t say anything else as he walked up the stairs to his room. 

Dean didn’t want to give Sam the satisfaction, so he checked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone before typing up a message to Cas.

Hey, Cas, whatsup? 

Dean wasn’t ready to actually ask Cas out, but he could still just text to see how he was doing, right?

«»

 

Cas had just stepped into his apartment after another long day at the gallery when his phone buzzed in his pocket. With a sigh he pulled off his jacket and fell onto the couch. He let out a yawn as he checked his phone, 5 facebook notifications, 2 Instagram, and A MESSAGE FROM DEAN! Cas sat upright on the couch, a spark of excitement ran through him as he opened his first message from Dean.

"I’m well Dean. And you?" 

He replied quickly, all his exhaustion draining away.

"Good. So how’s ur expo goin?" 

"Better than I expected"

"Cool, glad to hear it"

A pause

"Hey I had fun yesterday"

"Me too"

"Ur a pretty awesome painter Cas"

"Thank you Dean. It means a lot to me"

"Yeah no prob buddy" "so I guess I should let you get some rest, just wanted to check in :)"

"Thank you. Goodnight :)"

"Night Cas, Ttyl"

Cas smiled at Dean’s ‘slang’, he knew many people who used such abbreviations, but he preferred to use full words while texting. Cas ran a hand through his disheveled hair; he had been wanting to ask Dean out, but he had to plan it properly, and that meant he needed time. So he decided that as soon as his exhibition was over tomorrow he would ask Gabriel for some help on how to plan the perfect date. Right now though, he need some rest. He had stayed up late last night, unable to get Dean out of his mind, so tonight he was extra tired. Several minutes later, Cas fell asleep thinking about a pair of stunning green eyes.


	6. The final chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't know that Sam has set him up on a date with Cas, but all's well that ends well!

Both the Winchester brothers loved tuesdays. Sam didn’t have any classes, so he got to spend the day working with Dean and John. Unlike John, Dean didn’t mind that Sam didn’t want to continue in the family business; he was just happy that Sam was happy. And even though John hadn’t given Sam a choice about working at the garage once a week, he enjoyed it, one day a week was better than 6 after all. Today began just like any tuesday, with a family breakfast, and a long day at the garage, but when Sam returned from hanging out with his friends later that night, Dean knew something was wrong. Sam had only been gone for an hour, but something must have happened, because when he came back, his hair was messed up, and his shoulders drooped as he walked in. Without making eye contact with his brother or father, Sam mumbled a hello and slowly made his way up to his room. Dean followed him after a minute, forgetting about the game he was watching with John on tv. When he stepped into Sam’s room he saw him lying face down on his bed, and he was sure now that something was wrong. “Hey, Sammy talk to me what’s going on?” Dean asked, his rough voice full of concern.   
Sam whispered a “nothing” as he pulled his face out of his pillow.  
“I hate seeing you like this man, what the hell happened with your friends?” Dean sat down besides Sam, watching his face carefully in the dim light.  
“I’m fine…..it was stupid” Sam flipped onto his back, and clasped his hands over his stomach, still not looking at Dean. They sat in silence for a moment, the sadness from Sam’s face was seeping into Dean’s and he noticed it so he decided to speak, “I want muffins” Sam whined, hoping that Dean would take the hint and leave him alone. “Dean, can you get me muffins?” He asked, giving his brother the irresistible puppy dog eyes.   
“You’re gonna make me go to that healthy bakery off the highway, aren’t you?” Dean replied with a sigh. He was always willing to do anything to cheer Sam up, and honestly, it could’ve been worse. At least Sam hadn’t gotten a burrito craving at two am like last time. “Fine, I’ll go” Dean said, standing up, Sam would talk to him when he felt like it, right now he needed muffins.   
“Thanks Dean” Sam sighed as he turned away from Dean in an attempt to conceal his mischievous grin. After mumbling a “yeah whatever” Dean left Sam’s room, making a mental note to remind Sam of this next time he needed a favor.  
«»   
Cas glanced down nervously at his watch, Dean was already 10 minutes late, and he was beginning to worry. He absent-mindedly ate his oatmeal cookie while he waited, half hoping that something had come up and Dean wouldn’t be able to make it after all. On one hand he was really excited to see Dean again, but on the other, a silent promise loomed in the back of his mind. Castiel had vowed to himself that the next time he saw Dean he would tell him how he felt about him, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that yet. Cas shut his eyes and took a long, deep breath, and when he opened them his heart stopped. Dean Winchester had just walked in. Dean looked casual in a black tee and a red plaid overshirt, which he wore with a pair of faded blue jeans that accentuated his sexy bowlegs. Cas licked his lips subconsciously as he observed Dean walk straight up to the counter, without even sparing a glance in his direction. There was no line, so Dean placed his order immediately, and received a small box a minute later. Dean was turning around to leave when suddenly a gorgeous face caught his attention. For a moment both Dean and Cas were confused, Dean was wondering what the hell Cas was doing here and Cas was wondering why Dean looked so surprised. After a brief moment of shock, Dean decided that he should at least go over and say hi to Cas, since they had seen each other, it was too late to run.   
“Hello Dean” Cas greeted as soon as Dean approached his table.   
“Hey….Cas” Dean replied, still not sure of what exactly he was doing. He was so not ready for this.   
“Please, have a seat” Cas motioned for Dean to sit down opposite him.   
"Uh, thanks” Dean sat down slowly, placing his box of muffins on the table. He was happy to see Cas again, sure, but he was still a little shocked and had no idea what to say, so he just cleared his throat nervously. Luckily, Cas broke the silence before Dean could say anything awkward.  
“It’s nice to see you again Dean” Cas smiled shyly as he spoke, and damn if that wasn’t the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen.   
“Yeah man, I mean what a coincidence” Dean smiled his sexy crooked smile and it took Cas a moment to register what Dean had just said.   
“What?” Cas frowned and cocked his head to the side.   
“Uh..” now it was Dean’s turn to be confused.   
"What coincidence Dean?” Cas asked, squinting suspiciously. Since Dean didn’t know how to respond, they ended up just staring at each other for another minute until Cas decided to speak again. “You looked surprised when you saw me Dean,” Cas spoke slowly, trying to understand the situation, “Why was that?”   
“Why, what, I don’t-what do you mean Cas?” Dean babbled, struggling to make sense of what was going on.  
“Dean” Cas gave him a dont-mess-with-me look and sighed. “Is this some sort of joke?”   
“What?” Dean had no idea what Cas was talking about, but since he was laughing now, he must have solved the case.   
“Well played Dean, you got me!” He said, as he lifted a hand from his lap to point at Dean. Cas shook his head slowly, still chuckling, and if Dean weren’t so confused as hell he would have found that laugh very arousing.  
“Cas, stop” Dean shut his eyes for a second before he continued “what the hell are you talking about man?” His face was serious, with his furrowed brows and slightly puckered lips. One look into Dean’s earnest eyes and Cas knew that he was not fooling around.  
Cas’s face straightened immediately. “You really have no idea, do you?” He did the squinting thing again. Dean just lifted his eyebrows. “Dean did you get amnesia and forget that you asked me to be here at 8 tonight?” Cas asked, knowing how stupid his theory was.   
“What? I never-” Dean looked genuinely surprised and Cas couldn’t take it anymore so he just placed a hand in front of Dean’s face to silence him.   
“Look” Cas pulled his phone out quickly and handed it to Dean, who took it from him curiously. It was a text chat between Dean and Cas dated last night. 

Hey, Cas! How u been?  
I’m well Dean. You?   
I’m ok man, hey you feel like some muffins?   
I wouldn’t mind…..why?   
Gr8. You free tomorrow night?   
Yes. What do you propose?   
You heard of Karen’s? Meet me tomorrow 8 pm.   
Yes I know it. 8 pm sounds good.   
Awesome! C u!   
See you. 

"What the…” Dean’s eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out, but as he put the phone down on the table, his confusion turned to realization. “Damnit! That sneaky bastard!” Dean sighed and looked at the box of muffins meaningfully, before looking back up at Cas. “I’m so sorry Cas” Dean laughed as he apologized to Castiel, and as if on queue his own phone buzzed in his pocket, announcing a text message from Sam.

Don’t worry about the muffins, take your time. Oh and say hi to cas for me ;) 

Dean just shook his head and shoved his phone in Cas’s face, hoping that he would understand. “We’ve been parent trapped” Dean exclaimed, as if Cas knew what that meant. After a moment Cas’s eyes widened with understanding and his mouth formed a little o as he put everything together. “Yeah” Dean grinned, “I’m going to kill him for this” he joked, but as soon as he saw the disappointment in Cas’s face his smile drooped. He immediately felt bad for Cas, and he couldn’t bear to see him like this, “Oh, hey, look at me” Dean’s voice was soft now, and when Cas looked into his eyes those were soft too. “I’m glad I got to see you again, I am. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you out sooner” the words were out before he knew what he was saying and Dean was blushing now. He looked away from Cas’s face and focused instead on the faint grey stripes on Cas’s shirt.   
Cas reddened too, but he cracked a smile, “Better late than never”.   
“So, Cas, you wanna get out of here?” Dean offered, because he sure as hell wasn’t going to have a date with Cas at a bakery. Cas nodded, and followed Dean out to his car.   
"Where are we going Dean?” Cas asked once he was buckled up. Dean just smiled his crooked smile and blasted metallica. He didn’t need to say it, they both knew this was Dean’s weird way of asking Cas out on a date, and honestly, Cas was just happy Dean had saved him the trouble of asking first.  
«»   
After about 15 minutes of ogling each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, Dean stopped the Impala in front of a sparkling lake. They were surrounded by trees except for the wide path which lead to the water. Cas followed Dean out silently, trying to figure out his next move. Dean looked tense as he paced a few feet away, and Cas knew why. They were both nervous about confessing their feelings to each other, but this was it. The moment of truth. Dean sighed and walked back up to Castiel. He took his hands in his own, and looked into Cas’s blue eyes. In that moment all Dean could think about was that he wanted to look into those eyes every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to kiss Cas’s lips for eternity, and he wanted to hear Cas’s voice telling him all sorts of things every step of the way. Cas was thinking similar thoughts as he gazed into Dean’s emerald eyes. They stood just inches away from each other and it felt like too much so Cas took a step closer and made their chests touch lightly. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the words took a moment to form, and when they finally did Dean just hoped he would able to say it right.  
“Cas” it was just a whisper, but it sent shivers down the other man’s spine.   
“Dean?” Cas tilted his head to the side just a little, his heart was pounding fiercely as he waited for Dean to continue.  
“I..I’m not sure how to say this man, but- but I need to just tell you” dean never broke away from Cas’s gaze as he spoke “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I’ve never enjoyed anyone’s company so much, or found anyone so interesting, or just met anyone so awesome.” Dean stopped for a breath and gave Cas a pleading look, “I need you Cas” and that was all he needed to say, because Cas was smiling now, and leaning forward. Dean leaned in too and as soon as their lips met, it was like a hole that neither of them even knew they had inside them had filled up. The kiss just felt so right, and it made them so happy, that neither of them wanted it to ever end. They broke away for air, but then Dean pulled Cas into him tightly, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck before diving into another passionate kiss. Their bodies filled with warmth, and it wasn’t just from being pressed against each other. In that one gesture Dean and Cas were saying everything their words hadn’t. With that kiss they were saying “I love you” and as their arms tightened around each other, they were making a promise to love each other forever. Cas and Dean stood like that for a long time, holding each other tight and never letting their lips separate. After what felt like hours they slowly came to a stop, but only so thay they could smile like idiots.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that since the day I met you” Cas confessed, still grinning widely. Dean quickly brushed his lips against Cas’s before replying with a “me too”.   
“So, Dean, would you like to come over to my place?” Cas asked nervously.  
“I thought you’d never ask” Dean answered with a smile so gorgeous it made the moon look dull in comparison.


	7. Short epilogue thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about about dean and Sam the next morning!

As soon as Sam heard the purr of the Impala, he braced himself for what would come next. He just assumed that since Dean had been out all night, his impromptu date had gone well enough. That’s what he hoped, at least, because the last thing he needed was an angry Dean on his ass.   
“Good morning Dean” Sam greeted his brother cheerfully as he stepped into the kitchen. Dean just glared at him. Sam looked down.  
“You know you’re lucky Sammy” Dean was using his his low, threatening voice as he walked up to Sam’s chair and spoke into his ear, “that I just had the best sex of my life, or else you would be dead right now” Dean smiled devilishly as he leaned away from his brother.   
"Mission accomplished” Sam whispered with a relieved sigh as he took a bite of his pancakes. Dean stacked a few pancakes of his own on a plate as he began his torture.   
"You know, it was mind-blowing really,” he sat down in front of Sam at the table and looked straight into his brown eyes as he spoke “Cas was something else man, I mean that guy has some really sexy hipbones, so sharp it actually hurt to-” Sam’s eyes widened, and he gulped nervously “NO!” He screamed as he stood abruptly.   
"What?” Dean asked sweetly? “don’t you wanna hear about the way his skin felt on mine? About the way his body-”   
“I’m not listening!” Sam shouted as he ran up to his room.  
“I’m not done with you Sammy!” Dean shouted after his brother, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Dean was happy that he and Cas had hooked up sure, but Sam wasn’t off the hook for playing him.   
“What’s with all the racket?” John asked as he descended the stairs. “What the hell’s got into you boys?” He sighed as he poured himself some coffee.  
“Nothing, Dad” Dean lied as he devoured his pancakes; he didn’t stop smiling all day.


End file.
